Contra
|team = Red |nativeresources = |deleted = yes }} Ariando was a growing, developing, and aging nation with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion was Norse. Its technology was first rate and its citizens marveled at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens paid extremely high taxes and many despised their government as a result. The citizens of Ariando worked diligently to produce Wine and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believed nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ariando had been positioned at all border crossings and was arresting all drug traffickers. Ariando allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they would have had to become citizens first. Free speech was considered taboo in Ariando. The government gave foreign aid when it can, but looked to take care of its own people first. The government of Ariando would have traded with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The nation of Ariando was founded by Contra on 3 September 2009. Soon after its founding, Contra received a message from Waterana inviting him to the New Pacific Order which he quickly applied to, only an hour after founding his nation. New Pacific Order Contra passed through the Academy with flying colors and immediately started giving back to the Order taking on jobs in the Tech Corps, Recruiting Corps, and Diplomatic Corps. With his high activity and great work ethic, Contra was soon invited to join Military Intel, Imperial Academy, and Military Command. Continuing to excel in these areas, Contra was nominated to run for the 4th Revolutionary Council. Gaining 22% of the votes, Contra successfully found a spot on the Revolutionary Council. Friends and Camaraderie Contra was heavily influenced by three Pacificans since he entered the Order. Ever since he entered the Order, Weirdgus has been there to help him when he needed help and continues to be a close comrade with Contra. It's for these reasons he feels Weirdgus to be a highly influential person on his time in Pacifica. Another comrade that Contra was influenced by was DRCOOL. DRCOOL worked closely with Contra and was always there to encourage him and help him out when it was needed. Contra was also influenced by Babyslate08 by working with him and learning that hard work would get him far in the Order's ranks. These three comrades, along with many others, have helped shape Contra into the fine Pacifican he is today. Future Aspirations Contra's goals for the future were simple. He simply wished to help strengthen Pacifica and be a loyal member as long as possible... and maybe fight a war or two. Past Professions Military Command Military Command are the people who organise NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Contra served as Lieutenant of the Beta Battalion; replacing Imperial Emperor on July 29, 2010. Before he was promoted to Lieutenant of the Beta Battalion, he was an NCO (non-commissioned officer) for the Zeta Battalion. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Contra worked as a Cryptographer in Military Intelligence. His role as a Cryptographer is to be keeping an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate, and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. Before promoted as Cryptographer, he served as a Tactical Analyst and Field Agent. Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Contra officiated as Faculty Dean of the Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order, together with Lord of Darkness. Out of his multitude of jobs he found the Academy to be the most rewarding as he gets to talk with applicants and see that only the finest citizens of Bob make their way into the Halls of Pacifica. Recruiter Corps The ultimate goal of the RC is simple: to bring in new members on a daily basis. The day-to-day duties of the Recruiters Corps are to contact new CN players and to persuade them to join the NPO. Recruiters also message established players who have been on Planet Bob for a while but who remain unaligned. Recruiters work to try and convince nations why the NPO is the right place to call home. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Planet Bob for recruiting, and the RC plans to continue their record-breaking feats while always envisioning the achievement of building the largest and most powerful alliance in the world and to continually show growth. During the NPO's reparations following the aftermath of the Karma War, the RC played an integral role in minimizing the loss of members. Contra held positions as a Headhunter in List Division of the Recruiting Corps. He replaced Babyslate from the position and he served as Talent Agent, Enlister, and a Recruiter prior to his promotion. As Headhunter, Contra makes sure that the List Division is running efficiently and smoothly. He was awarded with the Distinguished Recruiters Cross by Tombed at the promotion. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Council Pacifica In March 2010, Contra gained a seat on the Council Pacifica. As a Councilor his primary duty was to represent the Body Republic by building and maintaining relationships with members, answering their questions and acting as an accessible, available authority figure. Councilors were an important link between the Imperial Leadership and the Body Republic, communicating with every group in the New Pacific Order. Awards Deletion of Contra's Nation Due to reasons unknown to all of Pacifica, Contra's nation was deleted at the beginning of April 2011. Many a good friends and sad Pacificans left Contra notices wishing him well and expressing their hope to see him come back to Pacifica one day. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order